The Longest Goodbye
by othoclvr
Summary: OneShot. They were better off friends. but how do you tell your daughter that. BL. RR


The Longest Goodbye

Disclaimer-I don't own anything

----------------------------------------------------------

His tall, slim figure stands in the middle of the empty room. The ice in his blue eyes melts when he looks at the 2 month old sleeping in my arms. His eyes moves form her to me. His look telling me everything he can't. He takes a step closer but I step back. We both knew this wasn't going to be easy. His eyes fall to the floor as his hands begin to play with the end of his shirt. I can tell he's stalling. After 3 years of marriage, I can tell he's stalling. He wasn't stalling to leave me, he wasn't stalling to leave this house, he wasn't stalling to leave Tree Hill, he was stalling to leave her. His daughter, his pride and joy, his life. We had married right out of high school. 2 years into marriage we could tell that it wasn't working. Then I told him I was pregnant. His fingers begin to play with the gold wedding band lingering on his fingers. He slowly slides it off. He stops suddenly and looks up at me. A silent tear slides down my check and lands on her face. We both wait in suspense waiting for a cry to fill the room but it dose not come. He lets out a sigh of relief. I can tell that he's trying to make this easier. I look around the vast room once filled with an oak dining table. Now the room is just white walls and wood floors. A blubber comes from my chest. The infant has woken just as he takes a step toward the door. His foot stops in mid-step. The child quiets again and falls back to sleep. Our eyes meet again and I can tell that he wants to say something.

"Brooke I…"

"Lucas."

"No Brooke let me finish. Brooke I'm …" he takes a step forward and this time I do not resist. "I'm sorry." His eyes fall to the floor again trying to think of something else to say. I set our child in the car seat that is on the floor next to me. I reach for his hands and he welcomes me. The sweat from his palms covering my manicured hands. I look strait into his eyes and begin to speak.

"Lucas this isn't you're your fault, this isn't my fault, it's not our daughters fault. Its just what happened. We weren't meant to be married, we're better off friends. And we have to learn to accept that, and hopefully she will learn to accept it to." A tear of understanding slides down his cheek and I know how much this hurts him. The look in his face reflecting the look when I told him I was pregnant.

"_Brooke this isn't…" he said as he walked in the door._

"_Lucas I'm pregnant." I spit out. He stares at me blankly for a couple minutes then speaks again._

"_How can we do this to…it?"_

"_I don't know Lucas." I cry. "Let's just get through this pregnancy, see how that goes."_

11 months later we stand here, divorced with a 2 month old daughter. He begins to speak. "I want to be able to see her, on her birthday, on holidays. I want to know my daughter Brooke."

"Oh Lucas you know I'd never keep her from you." I cry. "She's your daughter too. Its not like we hate each other, just marriage didn't suit us. Go play basketball you senior year at Duke. Don't waist your life in Tree Hill with me."

"Brooke you're not a waist of time. I love you. You have to know that. I love you no matter what relationship we have. I love you."

"Oh Lucas I love you too!" I said. Our lips crash together and our tongues dance around. We break apart knowing this was for the best.

"I guess I better go." He said. Our hands break apart as he bends down to talk to his daughter.

"Hey cutie. I love you sweetheart. Know that always. And know that your mommy and I didn't do this because of you. I love you." He kisses the top of her head and stands back up.

"I'll be at Duke if you need anything." He said.

"I'll be in Tree Hill" I say with a smirk.

"Goodbye Brooke."

"Goodbye Lucas."

Our lips touch for one last time. Seconds seeming like years. He grabs his bags and walks to the door. He looks back one more time.

"I love you Brooke, I love you Jessica."

------------------------------------------------------

Rodney Atkins- Honesty

He said "Just think it over, and write me a list"  
"So we can figure out what we both deserve"  
She hardly could believe it, that their love had come to this  
Dividing an deciding his and hers   
But she grabbed a paper napkin an asked the waitress for a pen   
An one by one she wrote down what she wanted most from him

Honesty, sincerity, tenderness and trust  
A little less time for the rest of the world  
And more for the two of us  
Kisses each mornin', I love you's at night  
Just like it used to be  
The way life was when you were in love with me

She reached across the table an placed it in his hand  
And said "You know this ain't easy for me"  
As he thought about the new car the house an the land  
And wondered what that bottom line would be   
And a thousand other things that she's want him to leave behind   
But he never dreamed he'd open up that napkin and find

Honesty, sincerity, tenderness and trust  
A little less time for the rest of the world  
And more for the two of us  
Kisses each mornin', I love you's at night  
Just like it used to be  
The way life was when you were in love with me

Well he fought back the tears as he looked in her eyes  
And said "Everything on that list in your hand"  
Is hidden somewhere in your heart

Honesty, sincerity just like it used to be  
The way life was when you were in love with me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey guys this was supposed to be a one shot and I still think it should be but I keep getting ideas pop in my head. I'm sorry if this is sad but I was in a deep state of depression when I wrote this. So if you want me to continue leave me comments and tell me. Thanks. Love always**

**Cynthia**


End file.
